


Unwanted

by PlutoRoman



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoRoman/pseuds/PlutoRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias, the lonely, unwanted boy, has finally found a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Double posted on here and fanfiction.net.

All Tobias's life, he had felt unwanted. In truth, he was unwanted. His Aunt Polly and Uncle Jack didn't want him. To them, he was a burden they didn't want to deal with and liked to push on to the other. The kids at school didn't want him. He was constantly bullied, made fun of. Nobody wanted him. Sometimes, he would think of how his mom didn't even want him.

It got better, just a tiny bit better, the year before everything with the Yeerks started. People just started ignoring him more then they bullied him (though some would say that ignoring him is still a form of bulling). Don't get him wrong, many times he would go to his uncle's house (Tobias could never call it home) after school beat up, or humiliated. But, it still seemed better to him.

He actually had some people that would talk to him, after all.

That's why Tobias believes that becoming an Animorph was the best thing that ever happened to him.

When Tobias became an Animorph, it was the first time he was actually wanted, needed, in something. Jake, Rachel, Cassie, and Marco did a lot to make him feel welcome (the first three more then the forth). Tobias could honestly say, he never felt happier.

Then he got trapped as the Red-tailed hawk.

Tobias loved flying, he had always wanted to be able to fly like a bird. So he did see the sick irony at the fact that once he got his wish to be wanted, he got his wish of being able to fly, too.

Flying came with a price.

While the other Animorphs did their best to make him feel comfortable, it was hard to over come the fact that Tobias was a hawk. What Tobias was able to do with his friends became so limited. They would hang out at the mall, or go see a movie. Tobias couldn't do that, o matter how much he wanted to. So, while they tried their best, Tobias started to feel less welcome.

One night, sitting in his draw in Jake's attic, he thought about how different the others were from him, socially. Cassie and Rachel had been friends forever. The same could be said about Marco and Jake. And, while the two pairs were not the closest, they were still friends before they knew about the Yeerks, because Rachel and Jake are cousins. Making Tobias the odd one out.

As always.

That's why Tobias loved it when Ax came. Ax was someone who could understand him, a little at least. At first, they were brought together because of the Animorphs. Then, because they both lived in the woods, and could talk to each other while the others wer busy. But most importantly, they could understand each other.

Both of them felt alone. Tobias, separated by humans because of the dreaded time limit. Ax, was light years away from his homeworld. They also felt like outcasts in the small group of freedom fighters.

The understanding of each other lead to a friendship. A deep friendship, more like a brotherhood. Humans call it best friends. Andalite would say they're shorms.

But what ever you call them, it will always be the first friendship, true friendship, Tobias had ever known.


End file.
